A door seal for a high-speed rail vehicle is sufficiently known from the prior art. Such seals are highly stressed when used in doors of high-speed trains because the doors move with a considerable force against the seals in the door opening, thus subjecting the seals to a strong deformation. This is necessary to prevent the pressure surges, which occur when the high-speed train is moving and which act against the outer shell of the train, e.g. when two trains meet or when a train enters a tunnel, from entering into the interior of the vehicle.
US2009/243142 A1 discloses a seal with a connecting member, the connecting member serving for example for fixation on the coachwork of a vehicle. The connecting member has a support made of metal with a U-shaped cross-section, the support having several slots disposed in a row transversely to the longitudinal axis. The support is coated with an elastomer. The slots in the support serve to adapt the connecting member to the shape of the coachwork. The seal, which is disposed on the connecting member, has a hollow space and consists apparently of an elastomer.
Up to now seals with a complex cross-section were manufactured by vulcanisation in a mould. This is extremely complicated, particularly considering that a multitude of doors of different sizes must be equipped with such seals, wherein at least one moulding tool needs to be provided for each seal profile of each door type. This means that the expense required for providing the appropriate moulding tools, but also the manufacturing effort itself, are enormous as a consequence of job production in a mould.